Holding Onto Heaven
by FaultsInBeingDivergent
Summary: Beatrice Prior is an angel, struggling to live up to the expectations required daily for her to survive; once leaving heaven at sixteen to undergo training on Earth, she crosses path with Four Eaton, the extroverted head devil in training. As the training unravels, will Beatrice's heavenly behavior finally unravel itself, or is she simply destined for another fate? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**  
Story inspiration: ShaDeu4 & be happy50

The first thing I see when I awaken is the nerdiness of my brother's face, his face too close to mine for me to possibly feel comfortable. His behaviour irritated me - he was always too enthusiastic and eager, like a puppy wishing for attention from his owner.

"What do you want, Caleb?" I ask, somewhat politely as I try my best not to growl at him. Wrinkles crease his forehead as he smiles, a bit too sweet for my liking.

"Get up! Today's the day!" Realisation suddenly hits me and I suddenly shoot myself upwards, a bit too quickly according to Caleb considering I result in him falling onto the floor, head first; he's right, today's the day.

My name's Tris Prior, and, basically, there's no other way to conclude it - I'm an angel. My family and I live in heaven among other angels and commit our lives to protecting humans from the ferocious devils we're constantly warned to keep our distance from.

However - today, I will meet them for the first time.

Caleb's laugher radiates around the room, making me instantly feel nauseous. "Someone's excited about going to Earth today! I haven't seen you get up in 1.8323 seconds for approximately three years!"

That's another thing about Caleb; he's too erudite for everyone else's liking.

I smile back at him, feeling my cheeks stretch as I lie back at him smoothly. "Everyone's excited about their first day on Earth! We'll be able to become full angels and start to protect humans!"

I'm fully aware that I need to stop lying; my mother has warned me countless times that when I go down to earth, my training to become a full angel will truly begin and my halo will portray the lies I constantly have a habit of telling.

That's the problem; I've never possessed goodness inside me, meaning I find it agonisingly hard and painful to even do anything my brother does ever so naturally. I know that I'm not cut out to be an angel, but, if I don't act like one throughout the next six weeks I will die.

Racing to my wardrobe, I allow myself to get ready for the six weeks ahead. Luckily enough, we're not permitted to consistently wear white until we're a full angel, so my wardrobe is an array of as dark colours I can get away with; I feel as if light colours are too sombre, darker colours tell more of a story. In earth, I'll even be allowed to wear black; even though we'll be influencing a certain human, they can't know our true identities.

Packing an abundance of blue, cream and grey tops - the excitement weaves through me; by time I go down to greet my mother, father and brother a quiet hum is escaping my lips, radiating my positivity about the day.

"Beatrice, you sure are in a good mood today!" My mother chirps, a slight sing in her voice while preparing dinner; usually, Caleb and I would prepare breakfast, but today is a rare occasion. I recoil at the mention of my name - Beatrice is the name for someone somewhat innocent, peaceful - the complete opposite of my true nature.

"I'm just happy to be visiting earth," I tell her, a somewhat snap in my tone.

"Beatrice," she frowns, a concerned frown slowly appearing on her face. "Be careful; you know the consequences of your attitude."

I sigh, "I know, mother."

Smiling, she puts her hands on my shoulders as a sign of reassurance. "I'm sure you'll be fine; you're not the first confused teen I've met."

I smile, hoping she's correct - perhaps there's still a chance for me.

Deep down, though, I know that there's no angel inside of me and I'll have to play pretend the next six weeks.

"I'm still worried about them, Natalie - he's going to be there." My father interrupts, caution in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I frown, curious of what my father's bothering himself over.

My mother sighs, as if she's had to explain this a hundred times before. Knowing my father's panic, it is likely she has. "Four is going to be on earth the same time as you two, doing devil training."

Four Eaton, son of head devil Marcus Eaton and head devil in training, is a forced not to be reckoned with. All angels fear his power, although it humours me that no angel's actually ever met him considering he's leaving hell for the first time today.

A laugh escapes my lips, causing the toast in my throat to almost block my airways.

"Oh no, the almighty Four that no one has actually met," I mumble, sarcasm dripping from my voice as I fiddle with my nails innocently.

My father's pupils dilate; "He's dangerous, Beatrice; he may have the capability of even destroying an angel."

A chorus of silence passes through the room as we complete our meal; I struggle to understand how angels know about Four's danger, but he is yet to leave hell. I check that my entire remaining luggage is in my suitcase and prepare myself to leave.

"Be careful, Beatrice!" Mother says, the twitch in her eyes connoting the fact she's about to cry.

"Good luck, we love you both" Father adds, walking up to mother and squeezing her hand in support.

"Goodbye mother, father!" Caleb announces, a mixture of sadness and excitement in his tone.

"Bye, I mumble, stepping outside the door without looking back.

* * *

The woman who introduces us to earth and the houses we'll all be staying in the upcoming six weeks irritates me; the fact that she's an angel is blatantly obvious in both her tone and fully white clothing. I restrain myself from making comments, however - an achievement I've failed to be rewarded with in months.

An array of large houses were nestled in a secret location in approximately Des Moines, America; the street consists of possibly thirty houses, all containing large four bedrooms containing six beds. There are hundreds of angels undergoing training; we all had to fit in somewhere.

"Under no circumstances do you go onto the next road to your right, ever," the woman, Sally, warns - her tone more worried than intimidating as she begins to fiddle with her evermore sweating hands. "The training devils are on that road."

Distracting herself, she begins to go around, one by one, telling us our assigned schools, houses and roommates. When she gets to me, my attention span is rapidly decreased, and all I can possibly remember is that I go to a school a five minute bus drive from here, house 24 and that one of my five roommates is Christina, one of the two angels I can bring myself to talk to; her hyper ness and energy is so impossibly loud that it sometimes humours me, yet sometimes makes me want to put my hands around her neck and watch the life run out of her cheeks.

However, I'm supposed to act like an angel now - I shouldn't allow those thoughts to even conjure in my brain.

I sigh, putting two hands forcibly on my head in agitation; acting as an angel is going to be harder than I thought.

As soon as we're told all our houses and school locations, we're forced to go to bed and get plenty of rest for the morning; I just about hear the other introductions of my other roommates - Myra, Susan, Zoe and Molly, - before I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

"Beatrice! Wake up!" I hear someone - presumably Christina, chirp. I contemplate staying in bed before I feel a soft object hit my face and an echo of giggles erupt around the room.

"Hurry; the bus comes in fifteen minutes!" Susan warns, chucking something else at me.

Jumping out of bed, now fully aware of the little time I have - I chuck on the clothes Susan gave me, quickly apply some eyeliner and make my way down to the bus stop.

"Not a morning person, are you?" Christina asks, laughter in her tone. I shake my head, diverting my attention away from her and onto the change I received for my bus fare. Money always interested me - there was no requirement for it in heaven; as long as we worked hard, we received everything we wished; I never received anything I wanted.

"The fact that we're using money feels wrong, doesn't it?" Molly, another roommate speaks up. "I'd rather work for it."

Then, something peculiar happens; Molly receives her first mark.

Throughout the six weeks, we'll be required to try and do fifty things which signifies our training of becoming an angel; the average marks achieved is thirty-nine, all going up your arm in a straight line. The number or marks you get determines which jobs you'll be applicable to when you go back to heaven.

All I hear on the journey to school is congratulations to Molly, and how happy everyone is that she's received her mark, but all I can do is panic. What if I don't even receive one mark? What if I die in a matter of weeks?

I quickly put the thoughts behind me as we pull up in the school; I can do this. I can get marks. I'm not going to die.

The excitement and confidence runs through me as me enter the school; there's multiple buildings, and I make a mental note to get a map later so I can memorise where I'm going.

"Look where you're going, Christina!" I hear someone, Myra, warn. I look over immediately to see Christina bumping into a tall, black-clothed figure with a cluster of other black-clothed figures behind him; devils.

A smirk appears on his face as he evaluates the rest of us, as if somehow he knows we're angels. Something inside me feels compelled to him - as if in an extreme circumstance I know him, yet I've never met him face to face before.

"Got your head in the clouds, angel?" He addresses Christina, the positivity on his face clear he's proud of the comment he just mustered.

"Oh, Four!" Another dark haired devil said, flaunting herself all over his body. This, obviously was yet another clear insult to us - angels weren't allowed physical contact until their parents approved of the relationship; ever.

So - the almighty Four was attending the same school as I; I'm not surprised it's him with such dark, blue eyes and a look of authority which urged me to slap him in the face. His intimidation powers were clearly working - the other angels were all trembling. Four Eaton, son of the head devil, was here, in front of them. I should be shaking, too, but I'm not.

Once again, Four laughs, tipping his head back. "Cat got your tongue, angels? Oh, I'm so sorry to have frightened all of you." As the cluster of devils behind him laugh and a mark appears on all the angels arms, his eyes scan to mine. "Except from you."

I shrug, "Perhaps you don't scare me."

Walking towards me slowly, his smirk is so wide I'm surprised his face is yet to snap. I feel all the other angel's eyes on mine, fearing what's yet to happen for me; I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid."

"Is that so?" He asks, his voice suddenly growing deeper. I feel a hand force itself onto my arm and a gasp escapes my lips unwillingly. I'm about to snap at him, asking what he possibly thinks he's doing when an unbearable burning pain runs up my arm, pain coursing through my veins so strong I fall to the ground, a scream escaping my lips.

Four smiles, looking at my arm as if an achievement. "You've got your first mark, Angel."

The last thing I see before I close my eyes is him walking away, a malicious laugh escaping his lips.

* * *

**Helloo!**  
**First of all - I apologize for the chopiness of this story, I've never written anything supernatural before xD.**  
**I hope you guys liked it! I wanted to try something new for a change - my main focus is Grey to Black, and the next chapter_ is_ underway, _don't worry,_ but I decided I want another story to write at the same time.. so..  
I'm _really_ excited to see how this plays out! Please tell me what you think;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**  
Story inspiration: ShaDeu4 & be happy50

When I awaken, I feel someone shaking me.

I open my eyes to see Christina hovering over me, eyes wide.

"Beatrice! You're awake!" She shouts, wrapping her arms around me in a shriek. I groan, remembering my introduction to Four Eaton, and how he used his powers on me to allow myself to be intimidated.

On a positive note, I have my first mark.

"How long was I out?" I ask, curious. Usually, when an angel's veins has been physically touched and corrupted by a devil, especially a high one, it usually takes an angel two to three hours to recover, possibly four.

"Three minutes," she says, her expression as shocked as I suspected my own to be.

"It's a miracle, Beatrice" Susan says, speaking up. "We were about to take you to the nurses office, but you woke up."

Luckily, before any other speculation can be made, the school bell rings and we make our way into class; I can't shake the feeling that I recovered in three minutes. Only a devil had the capability of recovering that quickly, and even for them recovery expectancy was half an hour to an hour. Shaking my head, I reluctantly make my way into class to see, unsurprisingly, an angel teaching.

"We've got an angel as a teacher? W o w," Four snorts, gaining a few laughs from his friends. I watch as he waves at the teacher slyly, earning a scared expression from her. Personally, I have to refrain myself from laughing and am quick to scold myself.

I need to behave; I'm an angel; I need to act like an angel.

The smirk on Four's face is soon to disappear as soon as he sees me walk in, a full smile plastered on my face as I place myself down next to Christina - two rows from him. Quickly composing himself, his trademark smirk all too soon reappears on his lips.

"Have a nice sleep, Angel?"

I grin back at him. "It was wonderful, thank you. A whole three minutes."

"You're just weak; you're lucky I only touched you." He glares; he and I both know he's lying; he and I both know angels should not remark back to devils.

Christina interrupts our converse by putting her hand over mine.

"Don't let him bother you, hon! You were braver than any of us could have been, right girls?" Automatically, the others nod their heads, their eyes not leaving Four's.

"Silence!" The angel says, her soothing voice only raising slightly. After a few murmurs, even the devils calm down.

"I am going to be your teacher for the next six weeks," she declares, looking over each one of us carefully. "You will have me the first two hours of the day, and then you will have your human lessons for the remaining four."

Groans from devils erupt around the room while the angels somewhat cheer in response.

"Every morning, you will be faced with a challenge; if you're an angel, against a devil, and if you're a devil, an angel."

"Stating the obvious," Four murmurs, grumbling slightly - by his facial expression I can tell he's as oblivious as the rest of us.

"The first paring will be Christina, angel; Uriah, devil" Laughter flows around Uriah and sympathy around Christina; we were all expecting a long six weeks, but nothing like this was anticipated.

"Al, angel; Lynn, devil."

"Will, angel; Marlene, devil."

The rest of the name calling proceeds in silence; devils in clear irritation of the angels they're being placed with and angels in fear of the devils they'll have to put themselves in association with.

As the name calling develops further, fear grows inside me as mine is yet to be called. When I make and estimation that only I and another student are yet to be spoken - fear grows inside me; I should have expected this from the beginning.

"Beatrice, angel; Four, devil."

Four's laughter is the remedy to the classes silence, the laughter so full of venom all angels in the class shiver.

"Beatrice?" He snarls, "Sounds like I am dealing with an old woman, going to be easy"

"Not if I have anything to do with it," I growl without thinking, causing a black mark to appear on my arm and a scream to escape my lips.

"Beatrice!" Christina snaps, fear in her eyes. "Behaviour!"

I sigh, trying to calm the fear raging inside of me down; a black mark, what on earth does that mean?

"Looks like I won't have to destroy you, Angel" Four condones, craning his face upwards to see my black mark on my arm. "You're already doing that yourself."

Studying me for a few more seconds, he frowns, as if going to say something but quickly decides against it and turns his attention back onto the teacher.

"You're first challenge today is getting to know your challenger; angels, you need to learn to be confident around devils - and devils, you need to learn to respect angels."

"I won't be respecting anyone" The boy I remember to be named Uriah mutters, earning a high five and a grin off Four. The matching grin Four receives back clearly shows the pride earned from gaining someone like Four's approval; then again, Four is weeks away from possibly being head devil.

"You all have the remaining hour and a half to introduce yourselves and try to tolerate each other," She states, her tone obvious she was expecting a somewhat remark off a devil; "Get started, please"

I slowly approach Four, my instincts and sub-conscience clearly afraid of him in both my posture and glare; in a matter of minutes, he has been my saviour of my first mark and a poison of my first black one - and why am I, an angel anomaly, against the evilest devil possible?

"Please, do sit down" he encourages, flaunting his arm to the seat next to him and moving it ever so slightly. "I'd love to know more about my contender."

I risk the urge to growl at him, pulling the chair out rather vigorously and sitting myself next to him abruptly.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" He observes, his face once again pointing to the skies. "Angels aren't supposed to be feisty."

"Devils aren't supposed to observe angels," I snap back, desperately trying to keep my voice somewhat even.

"Angels aren't supposed to answer back." He reminds, voice growing deeper and eyes darkening; somehow, his eyes remind me of the night sky, and how much it has always calmed me as a child although it shouldn't have. I sigh, concluding the end of our rival which should have never originally happened.

A smirk grows back on his lips. "Well, I suppose you already know who I am. The scandalous Four; only son of Marcus Eaton. You may address me as sir, your highness, etcetera."

I snort at him. "Such a shame you're not God, I suppose – I don't have to refer you to anything of the sort."

He winks at me, "You never introduced yourself, dear."

Withholding my anger, I contain every fraction of distain in my body not to spit at him; he was doing this on purpose, I was clearly aware, but the fact that he was winking at me pulled at my hormones in a way it never should; angels were never permitted to wink at each other, ever. It was illegal. It was considered inappropriate and irrelevant; he knew this.

"Beatrice Prior. Average angel. Not high, not low; if you were expecting to be placed with an extremely high angel you've been mistaken." His eyes lighten at the mention of my last name and panic rises inside of me – how could he possibly recognise my last time? My father's on the council, but he wasn't exactly well-known.

"Prior?" He asks, snarling. "You're Natalie Prior's kid?"

"Yes," I reply quickly, my heartbeat beginning to rise if I'd just been running. Of course, I'm never permitted to run much, but I've never been one to follow the rules.

"My father's mentioned her." He spits, a growl deep in his throat.

"How would you father know my mother?!" I exclaim, the thought ludicrous.

"She's the woman who persuaded my mother to become an angel, the stupid cow."

"Wait, Evelyn Johnson's your mother? But she's-"

"One of the kindest people you know?" He interrupts, his tone mocking. "Of course; the bitch wasn't meant to be a devil – I'd always preferred my father over her, anyway."

That's the problem with our society – you hear about devils all the time, not really meant to be where they were born, their true identity being hidden from them until they see angels and realize who they really are inside, but you never hear the event happen to an angel. Ever. I suppose evil is truly born, not made.

"Beware, Beatrice Prior; you've given me yet another reason to want you gone."

And with that – the bell rings, signalling a break – but I am unable to shake Four's words out of my mind; Four Eaton has marked that he wishes me gone, the days I have on earth are becoming numbered.


End file.
